


Choose your way

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff with Angst, Stubborn Higgy, crazy ex coming back, protective Magnum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: Magnum's past is near and decided to haunt his happiness down. Will one person be able to ruin what they build with Juliet?Ps. English isn't my first language, all mistakes are mineP.P.S I wanted to say sorry for little breakdown on tumblr, thank you for all your kind words and hope you will like this little one shot
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Choose your way

This was one of those days Juliet could relax and didn't think about anything which had to do with work. She sat outside, placing the towel by the pool, the sun reflected in the water making it sparks. Higgins looked at the book she brought with her but wasn't in the mood for reading. She was thinking about the night she spent with Magnum, about his touch, the softness of his lips on her, the way he made her come with a few thrusts of his chips. At once she felt someone's touch, Thomas's lips grazing over her neck causing her back to arch in anticipation. 

"Good Morning," he whispered into her ear when she slowly opened her eyes. 

"Good Morning," she answered, looking into his chocolate brown eyes, "why are you running without me?" she tilted her head. 

"I did, but you slept so peacefully I didn't want to wake you up," he tucked her hair behind his ear.

"I could run with you, or you just didn't want to lose?" she asked, taking off the shirt she had on. 

Thomas breath hitch in his throat at the view of her body. He saw her naked, a few times to be exact, but every time Higgins was taking off her clothes, his pulse raised and the air was sucked out of his lung. He put his hand on her hip, pulling her closer towards him, his lips licking over her collarbone, her palms wrapped around his neck encouraging him to do more than that. 

"Juliet," he said with a husky voice, "I want...you," he added, looking at her. 

"What are you waiting for then?" she moaned into his ear.

They managed to reach the bed, the pieces of clothes tracing a path to the bedroom. Magnum's eyes fixed on Juliet's face, the soft moans coming from her mouth when he shoves his hand between her legs playing with her folds. He was sucking on her neck, leaving hickeys on her soft skin when at once he flipped her on the stomach, admiring her naked body beneath him. Magnum's hand slid from her neck through her spine causing her to shiver under his touch, he kissed her neck before his weight pinned her to the mattress causing her to take a deeper breath. 

"If you want to stop, just tell me," he whispered into her ear, lifting his weight. 

"Thomas," she panted, looking behind her shoulder, their sights locked, "fuck me," she moaned seductive, rubbing her ass over his hard cock.

"Jesus, what are you doing to me," he purred, spreading her legs further. 

Thomas's lips trail a path from her neck through her spine causing her to arch her back, her ass rubbed over his groin causing him to curse under his breath. He slides his cock into her, waiting for her to adjust to his size, when Juliet's eyes open wild, her moans muffled by the pillow at the sensation he caused. Magnum was rolling his hips towards her, the loud moans filled the room when he felt Juliet clenched around his thick cock. The fire in her stomach burns, causing pleasure shots throughout her body. Her vision fading black when she felt him twitching inside of her, his weight pinned her further to the mattress when his orgasm took over his body. 

"Babe," he moaned, waiting for her to move. 

"Mhm," she answered, her eyes still closed.

Thomas rolled on the side taking Juliet with him, soft lips pressed to her forehead before he wrapped the blanket around her naked body. She was tired, but couldn't stop thinking about what they did. It was another time Magnum shook her world and the truth was she didn't want it to stop.

Thomas's hand was resting on Higgins's stomach, he was caressing her skin causing her to close her eyes with every stroke. She loved the way he was touching her, the way he knew where to touch her to make her feel good. She turned around to face him, her hand lifted to caress his cheek when at once her voice filled the room.

"Where are we going Magnum?" 

"Well, for now nowhere. I would like to take you to the beach for a picnic maybe," 

"You know what I meant," she bit her lip, waiting for his response.

"I don't know Juliet, but I promise you that it's not just sex," he nuzzles his face in the crook of her neck, "not for me anyway,"

"For me either, but I don't want it to end...like your other relationships, if you wouldn't want to be with me, just say…"

"I don't want to lose you," he whispered, "just go with the flow for now okay?" 

"Okay," she smiled, kissing him softly, "you said day at the beach?" she tilted her head. 

"We can't work all the time," he smiled, looking into her eyes, "day in the sun, swimming and ice cream and later whatever you want to," he said, looking at her reaction. 

"That sounds lovely, but I must remind you, you have a client today," she said, her body pulled away from his touch, "so first client later beach," she added, kissing him one last time before leaving the bed. 

"Why are you always reminding me of work?" he smiled, his head resting on the pillow, his naked body wrapped around the covers. 

"Because I'm your partner," she explained, throwing off the blanket she was wrapped into, "now I'm taking a shower, you are meeting the client," she smiled sweetly, leaving him speechless on the bed. 

****  
Thomas was waiting for the client for ten minutes. They decide he will get all the information while Higgins will prepare them a nice picnic basket and after he will be ready they both spend the evening at the beach. At once the door opened letting a tall man get in.

"Nice to meet you," Thomas said, shaking his hand. 

"Nice to meet you too," he answered, looking around. 

"So how can I help you?" Magnum asked, observing him.

"I'm here to give you this," he said, giving Magnum a cell phone. 

"I don't-" he started when the phone started to ring. 

"My boss, if I were you, I would get that," the man said with a serious look. 

Magnum felt his stomach tighten, the phone ring was feeling the room making him cry. He slides the screen, answering the phone when at once his world falls apart hearing the voice he thought he will never have to hear again.

"What do you want?" he hissed, trying to act cool.

"I need your help," Hannah said with a pause.

"Never going to happen," Thomas answered, closing his eyes for a moment. 

"Are you sure?" she said slowly, "it would be a shame if something would happen to your friends. Your partner is preparing a nice lunch, we didn't want anything to happen to Higgins?"

"You are buffing," he said, walking to the window. 

"Let's find out then, she is wearing a white summer dress with little red flowers," Hannah said calmly.

Thomas looked through the window, he saw Juliet putting the food in the basket, she was wearing the dress Hannah described, the cold ran through his spine causing him to shiver. 

"I can shoot her right now," Hannah's voice brought him back.

"What do you want?" his voice became a whisper. 

"I told you," she answered inpatient, "I need your help, "we will meet at the marine, you will be alone or one of your friends will have a little accident…"

"I get it," Thomas tried to think about the plan when Hannah's voice filled his ears again. 

"I want you to break up with her. She can't be around and she will if you won't tell her to fuck off," 

"What am I supposed to tell her?" Thomas almost screamed. 

"I don't know Thomas. Go and figure," she said, hanging out.

Thomas rubbed his face trying to gather his thoughts when he felt someone sit on him. The man who worked for Hannah was standing in front of him. Magnum wanted to force him to tell where he could find her and stop it before anything would happen to his friends, but before he did anything the door opened letting Juliet in. 

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at the man, "I thought you finished the meeting," she smiled. 

"I think we had all the details, Mr. Magnum," the man said, locking his sight with his. 

Magnum was observing the man who was just leaving the mansion. He still has not figured out how he should tell Higgins about their split. Hurting her feelings was the last thing he wanted, but he had to do it the hard way. 

"Are you ready?" Juliet asked with a smile spread on her face, the basket placed on the table. 

"I can't today," he said coldly. 

"But you said…" 

"I don't have time, you said we need clients and I have one so…"

"Okay so we will schedule it for tomorrow then," her smile faded away.

Juliet took a step towards him, her hands placed on his chest when she was about to put a kiss on his lips, he grabbed her hands and pulled her away. 

"It's not gonna work Higgins," he murmured, "we had fun but it won't work in the long run,"

"What? Why?"

"We had sex Higgins, it was fun but for me, it was just one of many…" he explained avoiding her sight. 

"But you said…" his voice trembles.

"I said what you wanted to hear...that's the reason I have so many girls, Higgins. I'm saying what they wanted to hear," he said bitterly. 

"You…" her eyes filled with tears, "don't you ever come near me again!" she shouted, leaving him alone in the empty room. 

******  
Panic. That's all she felt leaving the guest house. She didn't feel that way since the day she lost Richard. Juliet's pulse raised, her hands become sweaty, eyes filled with tears when she desperately tried not to cry. Juliet took a deep breath, trying to control her feelings but the truth was he hurt her. She thought she wouldn't be one of many for Thomas Magnum but she would never think he will use her like that. At once she heard someone's voice behind the door, the male voice sounded like the one she heard at Magnum's house. She slowly walked towards the door, putting her ear to listen.

"He got it, he broke up with her. Yes, I will stay near in case he will want to do something," the man said through the phone. 

Juliet was on the verge of tears only seconds ago, but if she got everything right, there was another reason Thomas acted the way he did, but the most important for now was the fact something here was wrong and she will find out what it was. 

Thomas was looking around trying to come up with a plan. It was hard for him to focus, having Juliet's face in front of his eyes every time he closed them. He hurt her, caused the wave of pain wash thru her, the only thing he never wanted to do. At once he heard a noise behind him, making him turn around fast in the course of it. He was getting used to the darkness when he saw her. Hannah was standing right in front of him, smiling like all she has done to him never happened. 

"So nice to see you, Tommy," she tilted her head, smiling.

"What do you want?" he asked immediately. 

"There is something I want but I can't do this without you," 

"What do I have to do?" he whispered trying to think about Juliet and the fact he was doing it for her. 

*****  
Juliet was walking slowly, hiding here and there behind the bars standing at the marina. She was following Magnum since he drove off from the mansion, he was trying to drive less used streets, but she managed to stay out of his sight. She was hiding far from the place but she couldn't hear anything Juliet decided to go closer when at once she felt someone's hands wrapped around her throat, causing her to fight for every breath. Juliet was trying to fight but the grip was so tight her vision became blurry and after a moment went black, the last thing she saw was the moon at the marina. 

Magnum was listening to Hannah's plan trying to be open but he couldn't stop thinking about another plan, something that will get him out of there without putting anyone at risk.   
Suddenly the door opened letting the massive guy get in. Magnum couldn't believe his eyes, the man was holding someone like it would be a puppet but after he came closer he saw her. Her face was pale and her eyes glassy probably from the lack of air. He wanted to run towards her, kick the man's ass and get out of there but before he did it Hannah walked towards Juliet.

"Who did we get here?" she said, her sight went from Juliet to Thomas, "I thought you broke up with her baby," 

"Wrong information," Juliet answered with a husky voice, "now you have to kidnap boyfriends?" Juliet tilted her head before Hannah punched her right in her stomach. 

"Stop!" Magnum shouted.

"You love her?" she tilted her head with disbelief.

"I do, now cut the crap and let her go,"

"Well, basically she came here so I can do with her whatever I want to," 

Juliet's body became heavy, the lack of air made her feel tired and weak, her vision was still blurry but the only thing she was focusing on was Magnum. He was standing a few steps away, if she would put a little effort she would be able to touch him, but she couldn't. Her limbs were weak and if someone would not hear her she would probably pass out. 

"You got me, I will help you, but you have to let her go," Thomas said calmly, seeing Juliet's eyes become glassy.

"Look how life changes," Hannah said, placing a cold metal on Juliet's throat.

"Hannah," Thomas' eyes opened wildly. 

"I like how you say my name," she looked into his chocolate eyes, "if you love her so much-"

Thomas's hand reached the small gun he hid. He quickly put it out, aiming at Hannah without a blink of his eye. He was ready to shoot, he was ready to do everything to save Juliet's life when Hannah's laugh filled the air. 

"Don't tell me you will shoot?" 

"I will,"

"You love me too much baby, you wouldn't dare to do this,"

"Try me," he whispered, locking his sight with Juliet’s. 

Juliet knew what she had to do, they had some kind of connection, the secret code only they were able to read and the one blink of his eyes was enough for her to understand what she had to do. Juliet put all her effort, all the strength she had in her to fall on her knees letting Magnum aim and shoot. Suddenly the loud noise of firing guns filled their ears. 

"Juliet," she heard his voice, his hands cupped her face, "you will be okay," he said, kissing her softly.

"You…" she tried to talk, but her eyes become heavy, "you shot her," 

"Shh, don't talk, the help is on the way," he said, pulling her into his arms, swaying her gently, "you shouldn't come here," he added, the tears rolled from his eyes. 

"I had too," she whispered, "I love you," she smiled before closing her eyes. 

*****  
Juliet woke up to the soft sounds of the machines. She slowly opened her eyes, getting used to the light that hits her orbs before she closed them again. She was trying to open them again when she felt the warmth covered her hand. Juliet looked away, finding Thomas by her side. 

"Hey," she lifted the other hand, caressing his hair. 

"Juliet," he smiled, kissing her hand, "never do that again,"

"I had to save you," she grinned, leaned in to kiss him.

"Don't move," he said, pushing her on the bed, "you have broken ribs and some bruises, the doctor said you will be okay but have to rest," 

"What's with Hannah?" Juliet asked, locking her sight with his. 

"She is at the hospital too, don't know what happened to her,"

"You shot her...to save me," Juliet tried to control her voice.

"I did, and would do it again," he leaned in to put his forehead to hers, "I love you," he brushed his lips over hers, "but don't you ever do this to me again. I don't know what would I do without you," he said, running his thumb over her cheek. 

"I love you more," she whispered, smiling when he put his head on her chest, her hand tangled in his hair before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.


End file.
